1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multiservice access device for large public communication networks, and to a method and apparatus for providing circuit emulation with integrated network diagnostics and reduced form factor (e.g., an Ethernet access device with TDM service, alarms and diagnostics) for large public communication network equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Large public communication carriers (hereinafter “telcos”) desiring to sell a service, such as a DS1 or DS3, generally must do so with certain performance assurances to their customers. For example, if a circuit fails or if there are too many errors within the delivered DS1 or DS3, telco customers may be eligible for a partial refund of fees paid based upon the length or severity of failure. By contrast, such performance assurances are generally not required of large and small private networks providing DS1 and/or DS3 over an Ethernet network. In addition to service assurances, telcos must be able to provide services in a cost-effective manner. A need therefore exists for improved large public communication network equipment that provides services such as DS1 and/or DS3.